5 PM
by hoshi.na-chan
Summary: story3 When Research Gone Wrong : “Seventh group, Miss Hermione Granger will be paired with Mister Draco Malfoy.”Hermione and Draco stopped their laugh.“WHAT!” some short stories of DMHG.
1. Book

**I own nothing… **

**Well, this is my very first Harry Potter fiction. So, please read and review :D**

Summary: They always argued. But when it was just they two, they were acting… weird. It always started with an argument, and ended with same words and an unexpected thing… or expected? (DMHG)

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1 -Book-**

Hogwarts just like another day. Hundred of students flooded the hallway. Yeah, what do you expect from a school after all?

**5 p.m.**

"My, why does McGonagall always give us bunch of homework?" Ron groaned when they just exited the Transfiguration class. Harry just stared at his friend and muttered agreement. Hermione rolled her eyes to her best friends.

"Guys, it was just essay. Why do you two always complain everything?"

Harry and Ron glared at her. She glared back.

"What?" She said.

"Nothing." They muttered.

They continued to walk toward their Common room, until…

"Always acting like the smartest, don't you Granger?" said an annoying voice.

The trio looked at the voice. It was none other than Draco Malfoy.

"Ignore them…"Hermione whispered. She grabbed their arms and walked away.

"How could a mud blood ignore me, guys?" He mocked them and laughed with his minions.

Hermione froze at Malfoy's word. So did her friends.

Harry and Ron pointed their wands toward Malfoy. Crabbe and Goyle stepped back.

"Take that back, Malfoy!" Ron warned. Malfoy sneered at his wand.

"Or what?" He asked.

"Or this…" Harry was about to shot a curse to him when Hermione stepped her foot on Malfoy's.

Malfoy looked at her foot and glared at her.

"How dare you, Granger…" He said and still glared at her brown eyes.

Hermione glared back. "You started first. Or do you prefer I punch your nose again?" She lifted an eyebrow.

"You'll regret that, Granger…" Then they walked away.

"Good one, Hermione…" Harry grinned.

**The next day.**

Harry and Ron went to common room to finish their homework when class ended. Hermione, who had finished her homework since it given, walked alone in the hallway.

**5 p.m.**

Hermione walked as she hugging her thick books. She looked downward as her feet brought her to the library.

Because the hallway was empty, she walked so slowly and a half sleepy which made her unaware what happened next.

She bumped into someone that made her, that people and her books fell down onto the stone floor.

She lied on a hand that looked like protecting her from made contact with the hard ground. That people stood up when Hermione trying to sat up.

"Hey, watch your step." That people said and helping Hermione gathered her books.

"I'm—so sorry…"

Hermione grabbed the last book as that people did the same thing and their fingers touched. She looked up from those pale fingers until the owner and so did that people.

Hermione gasped. Malfoy stared back and look startled. They released their grip on the book that made it fell again.

"S-sorry… I'm sorry…" she stammered.

Malfoy lifted an eyebrow_. 'Granger actually said sorry to me? That's weird…'_

Hermione felt the same. She covered her mouth when she just said that.

'_Why did I say sorry to him?'_

Malfoy knelt to grab the book and stared at her again. Her expression made him want to laugh. She blushed and looked at the other direction; her hand still covered her mouth.

He gave her book to her. But when she was about to grab that, he lifted his hand as high as he could.

Hermione glared to him. She controlled her expression again.

"Give it back to me! Or I'll…" She warned.

"Are you blushing, Granger?" He tested her. She still glared but she blushed again.

"No, I'm not! Give it back!" She almost yelled and tried to reach the book.

"Oh, you are…"

"I'm not!"

"Are too…"

"Are not!"

"Are too…"

"Malfoy!"

"What?" He sneered.

"I'm warning you… Give it back!"

"Are you blushing, or not?"

Hermione grumbled. She needed that book to finish her Ancient Rune essay. And now he wasted her precious time.

"I'm asking you…"

"Okay! I am! Happy?"

Malfoy lifted his eyebrow again to express his surprise-ness.

"Why?"

"Because I'm sleepy! Give it back!"

Malfoy chuckled. "That was weird. Since when sleepy make the face blushing?"

Hermione wanted to slap her forehead at her stupid answer.

"That was my habit since I was little." She lied.

"All right… habit, huh?" He smirked. Oh, how she wanted to slap his face!

Hermione tiptoed and finally reached her book.

"You are so annoying!" she grumbled and walked away.

Malfoy finally laughed out loud. Hermione turned back and made a move with her wand. An invisible hand as if slapped Malfoy's face. Then she laughed at his expression and walked away.

Malfoy touched his face and grumbled. "Is that what I got after helping you, Granger? What a mud--"

Hermione, who already stepped away from him, grinned. "Oh, thank you!" then leave.

He just chuckled and muttering, "Never mind…"

**Like it? Please review!!! Press that pretty little button!!! Until the next chapter! Bye:D**

**Next Chapter on **_**"5 p.m."**_**Raspberry Gum"**

**R&R! Chocolate ice cream for you if you do:)**** Oh, constructive criticisms are welcomed, as long as not a flame!**


	2. Raspberry Gum

I really really really love you all!!! I've got so many reviews for my very first fic of DMHG!!! And some people make me as their favorite author, story alert, and favorite story!!! I love you- I love you:D

Here an enormous chocolate ice cream for you guys! You all really made my day!

Okay, disclaimer… I just own this fic! Enjoy!

Oh, I hope I will get many-many reviews again:-)

**5 P.M**

**Story 2-Raspberry Gum**

Hermione seriously was in a bad mood today. Harry and Ron even didn't have any guts to talk to her. It just made her explode. Okay, maybe I was too excessive.

First of all, she woke up late, right when the class had started for ten minutes.

In that morning, she woke up and almost screamed when she looked at the clock. She changed into her robes, washed her face, brushed her teeth, and ran to the class as fast as her legs could bring her. She must pay that with five points from Gryffindor. Plus, she even hadn't eaten breakfast.

Second, she almost fell asleep in History of Magic's class. It was a big surprise for Harry and Ron, although Professor Binns didn't realize that.

Third, she just got an E-_Exceed Expectation _for her Ancient Rune's essay. When she received her parchment, her jaw was hanging open.

'_Just… E? But I always get O for all of my homeworks…' _(Big surprise, again…)

She shot a death look to Malfoy's back, who sat three seats away from her. She really hoped that look could kill.

Malfoy shivered and looked around him. He rubbed his neck, as if just felt someone shot an ice cube to his back.

'_If he didn't play with my book yesterday, I should have more times to finished that…'_

And then, the worst thing in her life happened. Wonder what? Read on…

**5 p.m.**

Hermione grumbled and cursed under her breath. She walked across the hallway alone.

Her tummy growled. But she ignored it and still grumbled.

'_At least I don't meet Peeves nor that annoying ferret today…'_

Then she heard someone laugh. _'urgh! I just want to have some peace!'_ she screamed inside. She knew who it was and cursed. And then she fastened her step.

"Ahahaha… Miss Know-it-all is trying to avoid Peevie, huh?" an annoyed voice mocked.

'_Me and my blabber mouth!' _

"Back off, Peeves!" she yelled. But she knew too well that commanding Peeves was same to make Harry befriend with Umbridge. Impossible.

"How rude!" Peeves floated to Hermione and chewed his raspberry gum and blew it.

**POP!** It popped with annoying sound.

"PEEVES!" Hermione turned on her heels to face him. But all that she got was his wet raspberry gum landed on her right locks perfectly.

Hermione froze. Peeves floated away with chuckling. Hermione touched her poor locks and shrieked.

"Oh my God!!! PEEVES! COME BACK HERE!!!"

Hermione looked at the nearest window and gazed at her reflection.

There was a wet pink gum, stuck on her locks.

Oh, how she wanted to cry out loud.

"Granger." Someone called behind her.

'_Great. All I need is just some peace, and now Malfoy gets involve… wait. It's a great_ _time to kill him…'_

"WHAT!" she snapped and turned back. Her hair flipped with her, and…

"No…" she growled.

Her locks stuck with Draco's perfect left blonde locks.

"What is that? Hey, I can't move my hair. Wait, a gum?! Granger!" Draco looked at his left.

"What!"

Draco gulped. '_No. Malfoys show no fear._'

"This is your responsibility! Get me off of this gum!"

"Hel-lo, Mister Malfoy. I'm the victim too!"

"I don't care! It's your entire fault!" he crossed his arms.

Hermione fought back her tears.

"Look! I woke up late this morning, I haven't had my breakfast, my house lost five points because of me, and I almost fell asleep in History of Magic, I just got an E for my Ancient Runes' essay because of you, Peeves spitted his gum on my hair, AND I ENDED UP STICKING WITH YOU IN HAIR BECAUSE OF STUPID BLOODY GUM, AND YOU BLAME ME!!!" she finally exploded.

Draco froze and looked stupid. But he came back to earth again when he heard a sob.

"Are you crying?" he asked stupidly. Hermione looked away and snapped.

"No, I'm NOT! Dammit!"

Hermione looked at him again, to his surprise, her tears already gone.

She grabbed her and his locks and pulled it together.

"Ouch! That's hurt, Mud—Granger!" he growled.

"Hold on! You are a boy, aren't you?" she glared.

"Grr… It didn't work! Do you have any sharp thing? Knife or scissors?" she asked desperately.

"In my dorm. I don't have Potion today. Do you?"

"Me neither." She sighed. Draco looked at her tired face

He cross legged on the floor which made Hermione did that as well.

"What are yo.."

"Silent. Keep still." He commanded and tried to pull their hairs.

They sat on the ground and leant on the wall. As Draco pulled and grumbled sometimes, Hermione blushed. They just separated a few centimeters away, and his face dangerously close to hers.

"It's so sticky…" Draco grumbled.

"Hey…"

"What?"

"Why did you call me before we ended up here?" Hermione asked.

"Err… I heard someone yelled and cursed. And Peeves laughed and told me that he just put a prank on yo—a mud blood. And I don't want to miss the show!" He stated.

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "Jerk!" she hissed.

"I heard that!" Draco protested.

**Few minutes passed by…**

"I'm hungry…"

"Jeez… Granger. Can you hold your starve?"

"I didn't have breakfast!"

"Really?"

Hermione didn't answer. She looked away.

"Let's get dinner. It's already dinner time."

They stood up and walked to Great Hall. When they were about to enter, Draco said.

"We'll eat at Slytherin's table."

"No way! I'll die there."

"Don't be ridiculous! I won't eat at Gryffindor's table!"

They continued to argue and didn't realize that they already in the Great Hall.

All eyes were on them. Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and all the staff didn't believe what they see.

**DEAD SILENCE**

But Hermione and Draco ignored them.

"I'll go this way." Hermione walked toward Gryffindor.

"I'll go this way." Draco walked toward Slytherin.

You know what happened…

It only made them lost their balance.

They fell again. Hermione shut her eyes, didn't dare to know where she was.

**DEAD SILENCE AGAIN… (PLUS SOME GASPS.)**

She bet that she heard everyone gasped and a shriek said, "Drakie-Poo!" from Slytherin's table. (Guess who?)

Well, she exactly knew where she was. She was on top of Draco. And because of their condition and Draco's hands wrapped her, there was no gap between them.

And…

_Oh my God… it can not be true…_

She opened her eyes and a pair of grey eyes looked back.

Her closed lips pressed on his. _Her lips pressed on his!_

She was too shocked and rolled to his side. She covered her mouth.

"S—sorry…" She squeaked.

"Never mind…" he said lowly. Although she bet there was a blush spread on his face.

Draco stood up and helped her too.

Pansy hit her feet repeatedly on the ground and yelled, _"She kissed my Drakie-Poo!"_

The Great Hall became full of yell, teasing whistle, and else.

Hermione felt her face as hot as boiled water. –As if she had feel it. Ha.-

Harry, Ron and Ginny came to them, along with McGonagall.

McGonagall muttered a spell and Ta-Daa… that gum released from their locks.

Harry, Ron and Ginny opened their mouth to ask, but Hermione mouthed, _'I'll tell later…'_

Draco walked to his table and welcomed with mocking yells from them, so did Hermione from the Gryffindor.

Hermione took a glance to him. He looked back. And he snickered.

Hermione looked at her plate again. She blushed.

And chicken drumsticks on her plate vanished. Hermione growled and looked at him again. He laughed at her.

'_Damn him…'_ Hermione cursed.

**R n R, please! Want a box of chocolate milk? –Snicker- until next story! Bye!**

**Next chapter on ****5 P.M: ….?**

**I don't know yet… any idea, please…?**


	3. When Research Gone Wrong

**Thanks for the review guys! Love ya:D and thanks to you who put me in fav story, fav author, author alert, and story alert! Love you!**

**This story is an idea from one of my amazing reviewer: ****clarealexandrea****. Thanks!**

**Enjoy!**

**Oh, I just own this story!**

**-5 P.M-**

**-Story 3: When Research Gone Wrong-**

"For today's project, I'd like to pair you. In one group contains one boy and one girl. I'll read your name and you will sit next to each other. First group, Miss Lavender Brown will be paired with Mister Neville Longbottom." Professor Binns, their History of Magic's teacher stated.

Lavender grabbed her bag and walked toward Neville then sat next to him.

Both Ron and Harry looked at Hermione with full of hope look.

"What?" Hermione asked after getting annoyed by their stare.

"I want to be paired with you…" they said in unison. Hermione threw them her best contemptuous look. Harry and Ron looked at Prof. Binns again in hurry.

"Boys…" Hermione muttered.

"Fifth group, Miss Parvati Patil will be paired with Mister Harry Potter."

Harry sighed as he gathered his books. "Well, at least I'm with a Gryffindor. See ya." Then he went to Parvati.

"Sixth group, Mister Ronald Weasley will be paired with…"

Ron gulped and clasped his fingers like praying. "HermionepleaseHermionepleaseHermionepleeeeease……."

"Miss Pansy Parkinson." Ron froze as if he saw a giant spider.

"Bloody hell…" he groaned.

Draco and Blaise laughed at Pansy. "Good luck with the weasel king!"

Pansy pouted and looked at Draco. "But I wanna be with you…"

Draco laughed again with Blaise.

Hermione laughed at desperate Ron. "Come on Ron. It's just a class project!"

"Seventh group, Miss Hermione Granger will be paired with Mister Draco Malfoy."

Hermione and Draco stopped their laugh.

"WHAT?!"

**SILENCE**

They could hear someone said, "Maybe they two are meant to be together…"

All that they know, that poor guy rested for a whole week in hospital wing.

**-Library-**

Hermione sat silently as she read a thick book, and there was a high mountain of many other books on the table.

She took a glance to a clock.

**5 p.m.**

Hermione sighed and continue to read.

She heard someone threw a bag on table with a loud thud. Hermione looked up to see who it was.

"There you are, Malfoy." She said coldly.

"Here I am." He mocked as cold as she was.

"You are late."

"I know."

Hermione rolled her eyes and continued to read again. Draco grabbed a book from that mountain and opened it.

"What will we research about?" he asked.

"Troll." She answered shortly.

"Why?"

"Because Prof. Binns said so."

"Boring."

Hermione glared. He still read his book.

"Why don't you go away then?" she gritted her teeth.

Draco looked up. "Because this is a group project."

"Stop insulting me!" Hermione tossed her thick book.

"I don't do that!"

"SSHHtt!!" another random guy hissed to make them shut up.

"Is that guy a Parselmouth?" Draco asked lowly to Hermione.

"Don't know, don't care…" Hermione answered as lowly as he did.

They grabbed their book and read again.

"Get your parchment out." Hermione ordered.

"Why?"

"Because we will begin our project." She said patiently.

They began to write now.

"Troll… is… a… kind… of… giant…" Draco spelled as he wrote on his parchment.

"Is that your best?" Hermione mocked. Draco stopped writing.

"What? This book said so!" he pushed that book to her.

Hermione read it and growled. "Do you have a reading problem?"

"No. Why?"

"Read on. It says: Troll is NOT a kind of giant!"

"Alright… alright! I'll scratch that. Troll is NOT a kind of giant. Happy?" he asked loudly after rewrite his parchment.

"Happy." She smiled.

That guy threw a ball of parchment to Draco's head.

"What's your problem?!" Draco snapped him.

But that guy covered his face with a book.

"Jeez…"

"That's because you are so noisy." Hermione said lowly.

"What?!"

"You did it again."

"Did what?"

"Nothing."

**Five minutes passed by without any sound.**

"Give me that parchment." She grabbed it.

"Whatever…"

Hermione wrote three paragraphs about Troll as Draco eyed her.

"Your turn." She gave that back.

"Oh, why do you always acting like you are the boss, Granger?" he raised his eyebrow.

Hermione blushed because of embarrassment.

"Because you didn't do anything!" she defended herself.

"And do you think you are smarter than me?"

"No, I don't!" she raised her voice.

"You do."

"What's your problem, MALFOY!"

"Nothing!"

Hermione cursed. "Ferret!"

"Mudblood!"

"Arrogant!"

"Bossy!"

Hermione's eyebrow twitched. "Stupid-annoying-arrogant-evil-ferret-JERK!"

Draco hit the table as he stood up. "Hey! You mentioned arrogant and ferret twice!"

Hermione did the same thing, except for hit the table with louder sound and harder hit. She felt her palms starting to give her pain, but she ignored it.

"Then what?! Do you mind that?"

"Of course I do!"

"Hey! SHUT UP!" All kids around them protested.

Hermione and Draco snapped their head to them. "WHY DON'T YOU JUST SHUT UP!!!" they yelled in unison to them. The other students shuddered and read their book again. Some of them even ran outside for their live.

Then they turned their attention to each other again. "Like I care! Who do you think you are, Malfoy?!"

"Ha! You already knew who I am! I'm a Malfoy, a pure-blood prince!"

"Pure-blood prince? Don't make me laugh!" she mocked him. Hermione saw Draco balled his fist.

"How dare you mocking me, Mudblood…" he hissed in dangerously low voice.

Hermione smirked, although she felt a bit afraid of him. "You DO know how I dare to do that, Malfoy…"

Draco got his wand out and pointed it to Hermione. "_Serpensortia_!"

Hermione shrieked as a black snake tossed away from his wand. It hissed to her.

"Mal-Malfoy! Take that away from me!"

"Say the magic word…" he said in singsong tone. Hermione grumbled. "I won't! You started it first!"

"Then I won't help you…" he gave her that trademark smirk.

"MALFOY!"

"Alright… alright... Your high-pitch voice is so annoying!" he muttered and disappearing that snake with his wand.

Hermione, who was getting irritated by Draco's insult on her voice, pointed her wand and yelled, _"STUPEFY!"_

Draco ducked. That spell passed him and broke the bookshelves behind him. All books in it fell down. Some were shrieking.

Draco cast another spell to Hermione. "_IMPEDIMENTA!"_ but Hermione ducked to and that spell did the same thing with bookshelves behind her.

"_RICTUMSEMPRA!"_ Hermione yelled. Draco covered himself behind his chair. That silvery light whipped his chair and broke it in two.

Hermione and Draco stood face to face now, and around them was a mess. All other students were hiding or already go away from the battlefield.

Hermione pointed her wand as Draco swung his wand above his head.

"Tallante—"

"Petrific—"

"_EXPELLIARMUS!!!"_ someone yelled. Their wands flew away from their grip. They both looked at the voice.

Madam Pince looked back at them, totally annoyed.

Hermione and Draco gulped.

"How dare you dueling in my library, breaking all the bookshelves and chairs, and messing my PRECIOUS BOOKS!!! Oh Merlin! How DARE YOU!!!" she yelled at them with cursing sometimes.

Hermione glanced at Draco as he glanced back.

"You have to clean this mess! And you have to repair all that you have broken and sort all of my precious books to the right place! And to sort books, no magic!"

"But-"

"NO BUTS! GET BACK TO WORK!!!"

* * *

All the broken things already repaired by Reparo spell. Now they were sorting the books to the right place with grumble.

"Give me all the books that started with D, Granger." Draco said.

"Wait… I still gather them…" Hermione muttered as she searched all the D-books.

Draco sighed. "You are so slow, Mudblood…"

Hermione looked upward. "What did you say, ferret?!"

"I said Mud-blood." He repeated. "And what did you call my name?"

"I called you Ferret!"

"Bushy hair!"

"Jerk!"

"QUIT IT, YOU TWO!!!"

**Woot…that was a long one! Please r n r to make the author's day!**

**That was ****clarealexandrea****'s idea about they argued about book and people protest them. Except that, the rest story was my idea. Again, please R n R:D**

**Next on ****5 P.M: …?**** (I'm not sure yet…)**

**Please choose one of these titles:**

**Falling Stars, Make Your Wish!**

**Indirect Kiss**

**Sweater with Love in Each Net!**

**Valentine Crasher**

**You vote it, I'll write it! (to quote "Nick Hot Picks" heehee…)**


End file.
